Une aventure peu banal
by DellaRobbia
Summary: Plongez en Terre du Milieu au coté de Masson, Camille et Kurt.  Une aventure liant amitié, aventure, action et bien évidemment Amour !


**Chapitre 1 : Avoir une journée normale qui vire au cauchemar.**

_Nous sommes fin aout. Le temps extérieur était radieux._

_Le ciel reflétait le bleu de l'océan, tandis que le soleil luisait plus que jamais._

Les habitants de Béziers étaient dehors, se baladaient, discutaient à la terrasse d'un café ou encore bronzaient dans leurs jardins.

Mais trois personnes, n'avaient _pas les mêmes priorités._

_En effet, trois jeunes amis inséparables se préparaient à vivre une aventure unique, à se terrer dans l'obscurité de la chambre de l'un d'eux._

_Une voix se fit entendre de l'autre coté du couloir :_

_- Masson grouille avec le pop-corn, cria Camille qui commençait à insérer le DVD._

Camille était blonde, ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux de couleurs émeraude, elle était fine et avait de longs membres, droits et fins, ces cheveux attachés dégageant entièrement son visage.

_- J'arrive, tu peux attendre. Non ? Et puis de toute façon, il manque Kurt qui est parti à la cave chercher des cocas, répondit l'interpellé._

On entendit des pas qui se rapprochait de la chambre de la jeune fille, un garçon qui_ était plus ou moins environ 1m70, grand et musclé, des cheveux blonds qui couvrait son front et des yeux sombre et autoritaire._

_Masson posa le pop-corn, et s'installa confortablement sur le lit, Camille appuya sur le bouton PLAY du lecteur DVD. _

_Soudain un jeune garçon maigre aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés avec des yeux bleu innocents portant trois cocas entra dans la chambre,_

Beh sympa, je vois que vous m'avez encore bien attendu, répondit le nouveau venu. Incise

Au lieu de râler Kurt, viens t'asseoir à coté de nous et tais toi ça commence, dit Masson du tac au tac.

Ce jeune garçon en question se nommait Kurt, il était plus petit que ces deux amis mais également plus souple, se déplaçant avec des mouvements fluides et discret.

- Oh tu te tais hein, tu me parles pas comme sa ! Et puis oublie pas que …..

- TAIS TOI ! répondirent les deux autres en chœur.

- Terre du Milieu, on arrive !

Ah oui, suis-je bête.

J'avais complètement oublié de vous préciser que les trois amis en question étaient des fans incontestés de l'univers de Tolkien, et plus particulièrement du Seigneur des Anneaux, et rien ni personne ne pouvait les empêcher de regarder ce film.

Le film venait à peine de commencer, que nos trois amis étaient déjà plongé dans cet univers fantastique.

_Ils rêvaient de chevaucher au côté des neufs Compagnons, de participer au siège de Minas Tirith, et de se battre pour la liberté de la Terre du Milieu._

La journée passa très vite, et la soirée également. Ils ne s'accordaient que de brèves pauses pour aller, éventuellement aux toilettes.

La pause la plus longue qu'ils firent fut quand ils durent aller dîner sous la demande de la mère de Camille. Le film se termina aux environs de 22 heures et les trois amis eurent les larmes aux yeux quand Gandalf et Frodon partirent pour les Terres Immortelles.

_Ils avaient beau le film plusieurs fois, la tristesse était toujours vivace dans les coeurs des trois amis._

- Alala, que d'émotion, dit Kurt en respirant un bon coup.

_- Ouais. Il fait chaud __v__ous trouvez pas? __reprit__ Camille._

_Kurt tourna la tête de gauche a droite avant de répondre :  
>- En même temps, sa fait toute l'après midi qu'on est enfermé dans ta chambre<em>

_- Mais quand même vous nous imaginez, , chevaucher au coté de Grand-Pas, échanger des paroles avec Mithrandir ? Dit Masson en se levant et en donnant des coups d'épée dans l'air._

- Ca serait tellement génial, dit Kurt en s'allongeant sur le lit. J'aimerais tellement rencontrer Aragorn, Gandalf et les Hobbits.

Camille se leva et fit tomber Masson sur le lit.

- D'abord, on arriverait jamais à combattre des orcs, vu la force que l'on a.

- Tu veux dire que ça ne te plairait pas à toi ? demanda Kurt un peu inquiet.  
>- Mais t'es fou ? Bien sur que ça me plairait, voyager au coté des neufs Compagnons, ça fait rêver.<p>

- Tu m'as fait peur au bout d'un moment, avoua Kurt.  
>- Mon rêve serait d'aller en Terre du Milieu comme vous deux, reprit Camille. <p>

Soudain Masson se leva et dit :

- Et si on sortait s'aérer dans ton jardin ? Kurt et moi on devra bientôt repartir, et

_si on ne profite pas de chaque moment chez toi alors on risque de le regretter._

Soudain, une grosse … sphère – c'était le mot pour la décrire – apparut dans la chambre.

- Tiens Camille, tu nous avais pas dit que t'avais mis une option discothèque dans la chambre ! C'est génial, s'exclama Kurt

- Euh, le problème, c'est que je n'ai rien installé de nouveau, répondit l'interpellé

- Ce n'est pas normal, reprit Masson.

- Ah mais pas du tout, avoir une grosse boule de lumière blanche dans sa chambre c'est tout à fait normal. Tu savais pas ? dit Kurt en rigolant.  
>Masson jeta un regard sombre en direction de Kurt.<p>

Seulement voilà, la boule blanche devint de plus en plus lumineuse et se mit à tournoyer comme une soupape folle.

- Euh c'est normal ça ? dit Kurt en reculant vers la porte.

- Oh mon dieu... articula Camille.

- C'est la fin du monde ! cria Masson.

La lumière aveuglante de la boule lumineuse les enveloppa. Les trois jeunes adolescents fermèrent les yeux tellement la blancheur était vivace. Puis tout à coup, ce fut le trou noir...


End file.
